Don't Mess With My Love
by Kiwi Kero
Summary: Some swearing... It starts off Sorato (boo) then goes to Taito (HOORAH!). Sora and Yamato are dating, but Yamato is seeing her best friend in secret: Taichi. How will Sora cope? NOTE: I hate Sora, but she fit this fic. I think I'm only capable of writing


Don't Mess With My Love  
Song by M2M  
Written by T-chan  
Dedicated to all the people that like my work. I have had a hard year with my friends due to some rumors, and   
knowing that I can do something to please people really helps. I love you all!  
  
~!@#$%^&*~  
  
I thought you were a friend of mine but I was wrong  
You tried to fit into the arms where I belong  
You moved right in behind my back  
Everyone knows friends don't do that  
  
~*~  
  
*SORA'S POV*  
  
My name is Takenouchi Sora. My life is wonderful right now. I am 18, old enough to be considered an adult. I have a great   
relationship with my parents, I have a wonderful best friend (and many other friends), and the perfect boyfriend. Yes, I   
have been dating Ishida Yamato for a little over a year now. It's wonderful, we couldn't be happier. My parents love him,   
and so do I. He's the best! I love him more than anyone I ever met. I had had a cush on him since I first met him. But now,   
we're together. He's... beautiful. We're meant to be.  
  
Now, my best friend is Yagami Taichi. He's the coolest! We've always been pals and I've trusted him with every secret,   
every problem. I've told him everything, and vice versa. We've never kept secrets from each other, and I had hoped we   
never would. He was practically my brother, but he threw it away. I miss him. But I suppose I should tell you what   
happened...  
  
I had just gotten back from a date with Yama. I plopped down on my bed and picked up the phone, dialing Taichi's cell   
phone number. After three rings, he answered. He sounded annoyed. "Taichi, it's me. Are you okay? Did I call at a bad   
time?" I asked. He sighed. "No, I'm sorry Sora. I... I just woke up. So, what's going on? Anything new with Yamato?" He   
asked. Taichi knew that my favorite subject was a certain blonde...  
  
~*~  
  
I thought you were somebody I could trust  
You always said you were happy for us  
How could you go and break my heart?  
When you knew all along he was mine from the start  
  
~*~  
  
I smiled. Yamato and I had the perfect date. "Oh, Taichi, I just got back from the restaurant with Yamato. It was   
marvelous! He really loves me, and I love him." I sighed dreamily. Taichi laughed. "Yeah, so, what happened?" He asked.   
"Well, first we couldn't decide what to eat. I was hungry, but It was a warm restaurant so I didn't want hot food. Yama   
wasn't very hungry though. Him being as smart as he is, he suggested ice cream! So we ate ice cream for dinner! It was   
marvelous. He fed me spoonfuls of my hot fudge sundae. When I tried to give him his, he put whip cream on my nose and   
licked it off. It was so romantic." I smiled, remembering the magic of the evening. I almost felt Taichi smiling from the   
phone. "That's great, Sora. I'm so glad that you two are happy, and with each other. Any talk of marriage yet?" He teased   
playfully. I giggled. "Taichi! I'm only 18! Besides, I want to go through college before I settle down.I have to make sure   
he's 'The One'." I told him. "Well, if you do decide on anything big, make sure you know him very well, and make sure that   
you can trust him. Watch out for yourself, girl." He said. I smiled again. "Taichi, I trust Yama with my life. He would   
never, EVER hurt me in any way, shape, or form. We're meant for each other." I said with confidance. Taichi's tone dropped.  
"I hope you're right, Sora. I don't want him to hurt you. Now, can I go back sleep?" He whined. I laughed. "Night Taichi,   
nice talking to you." "Night Sora-chan." He yawned and hung up. I put the phone back on the hook and settled under the   
large comforter on my bed. "G'night Yama-chan. I love you." I blew a kiss to a picture of Yamato and Gabumon. Then I went   
to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
He is everything to me  
And you know we're meant to be  
He's my baby  
Don't mess with my love  
Take everything I own  
Ooh just leave that boy alone  
He's my baby  
Don't mess with my  
Mess with my love  
Don't mess with my love  
  
~*~  
  
*TAICHI'S POV*  
  
I hung up the phone and resumed kissing my lover. He pulled away from me. "I hate to do this to her. She really thinks that   
everything is perfect." Yamato sighed and sat down own the bed. I sat down beside him and put my arm around the blonde. "I   
have to tell her, Taichi. I can't lie anymore. Besides, If I tell her instead of her finding out, maybe she won't hate me."   
He was upset. I squeezed him closer to me. "But I don't want her to hate me. Just break up with her, lay low for a bit,   
and then we'll tell her that we decided to date. She'll never know that you cheated, she'll never know I lied. And she'll   
still be our friend." I really did like Sora as a friend, and hated the fact that my love was hers. I felt so horrible. I   
was hurting my best friend! 'Taichi, get a grip. What she doesn't know can't hurt her.' I told myself. I noticed that   
Yamato had started to snore softly. I layed him down and covered himup, kissing him softly on the forehead. I climbed into   
bed, right next to him, and put my arm around him. Feeling guilty and content at the same moment, I fell asleep.  
  
For some reason, someone had seen Yamato leave my house the next morning. They had seen me kiss him. They saw him kiss   
back. And then they told Sora.  
  
~*~  
  
You came right over and looked in my eyes  
You said the stories were rumors and lies  
And I wish I could believe in you  
But I'm sorry to say he told me the truth  
  
~*~  
  
*SORA AGAIN*  
  
I couldn't help it. I cried right then and there. As it turned out, Jyou now lived right across the street from Taichi.   
And he's so honest and reliable, he told me. But still, I cried. "Jyou... it couldn't have been Yamato... It just was dark.   
It was just some blonde chick with blue eyes... IT WASN'T YAMA!" I sobbed. Jyou wrapped his arms around me, and comforted   
me. Finally, I Stopped crying. But I was mad. I gave Jyou a quick hug and I was on my way over to Taichi's. I was going to   
get some answers, and I was getting them NOW.  
  
I was extremely upset by the time I got to Taichi's home. I pounded on the door angrily. He answered, wearing a robe. He   
smiled. "Sora! How... what's wrong?" He asked. I slapped him. He put his hand to his cheek, either in pain or in surprise.   
"Sora, what the hell?" He demanded. "Why are there rumors that you're seeing Yamato? What is going on?" I sobbed. He   
wrapped his arms around me. "Sora, that is a lie. What did they say?" He asked, concerned. "I heard that you had Yamato   
here after our date, and he stayed the night, and you kissed him!" I shook with sobs. He laughed. "Oh, Sora-chan, I'm   
sorry. Did Yamato ever tell you about his cousin?" He asked, obviously amused. I shook my head. "He has this cousin that   
looks almost exactly like him! Her name is Nikayou. She has the same blonde hair and stuff, and they're about the same   
build. She's a little shorter though. That, and she has green eyes. She's not Yamato! But I can see where confusion would   
arise." He said. I laughed. "Oh, Tai-kun, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" I cried. Taichi shook his head. "It's okay.   
I'm very sorry that you were upset. I don't think we should mention this to Yamato, however, he might get upset." Taichi   
said. I nodded. "Absolutely right." I agreed. Boy, was that stupid of me...  
  
I walked into Yamato's apartment. He invited me over for dinner and to watch movies. I sat down my purse and walked into   
the kitchen. He was sitting at the table, crying. I slowly put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and gasped. He   
stood up and wrapped me in a very large hug. "Sora, I'm sorry. I... I can't go out with you anymore. I'm seeing someone   
else, and I don't want to see you hurt." He sobbed as he hugged me tightly. I pulled away from him. "What!?" I gasped. He   
hung his head in shame. "Who?" I demanded, fire in my eyes and tears running down my face. "I.. I don't know how to tell   
you this... I recently descovered that I'm, well, gay. I'm seeing Taichi. I don't want to hurt you, Sora, but I can't pick   
how I am." He hugged me, crying. I was outraged! My... my Yamato was sleeping with my best friend! "No." I choked. "I can't   
just forget this like that. You can't just apologize and expect me to be happy, Yama. Life doesn't fucking work that way!"   
I sobbed. He moved to comfort me, but I punched him in the face. He backed off, and I ran to my car. "I loved you, Yamato,   
but you obviously didn't care. This is good-bye... forever." I yelled as I climbed into my car and recklessly drove to my   
house, planning a huge bomb to drop on Taichi.  
  
I picked up the phone and dialed a number that would soon be forgotten. He picked up, and I restrained myself from   
exploding then and there.  
  
~*~   
  
He is everything to me  
And you know we're meant to be  
He's my baby  
Don't mess with my love  
Take everything I own  
Ooh just leave that boy alone  
He's my baby  
Don't mess with my  
Mess with my love  
Don't mess with my love  
  
Friends don't do what you do  
There's no excuse  
I'm so confused  
I thought you cared about me  
But now I see  
All you care about is you  
  
~*~  
  
Taichi, it's Sora." I said sweetly. "Sora, hi! What are you doing? I thought you and Yamato were going on a date. What's   
up?" He asked cheerfully. "Taichi, shut the hell up. If I was there, you would be bleeding from the wounds I inflicted on   
you. You're an asshole. I trusted you! I put my heart in your hand and you threw it away. Why? I was closer to you than   
anybody. But no more, Taichi. You stole away the best part of my life. I hope you and my boyfriend are very happy together.  
I really thought you were my friend. So don't ever talk to me again, you freak. I don't want to see you again. You just   
leave me alone. Just fuck off!" I slammed down the receiver, sobbing. I had just lost the two people that mattered most in   
my life, yet they had gained each other. My face was red and blotchy from crying. "This is so unfair. He... lied to me!   
Cousin, my ass! Jyou was right.." I blew my nose and picked up my phone again. I dialed a number that was less familiar to   
me. "Jyou speaking." A voice answered. "Jyou, hi. You were right. Taichi and Yamato are together. I'm so confused! What   
can I do?" I sobbed. Jyou shushed me. "Sora, I'm sorry. You don't need them. I know several people that would take alot   
better care of you. Screw 'em." He said. I smiled. "I guess you're right. Time is the best bandage of all. But my best   
friend position needs filled. Interested?" I asked. Jyou was someone that was great to talk to. I needed that right now.   
"Sure, call me anytime. Hope things work out. Lemme know, ok?" He asked. I nodded. "Sure, bye!" I hung up. One chapter of   
my life hd ended, but so many more would follow.   
  
~*~  
  
He is everything to me  
And you know we're meant to be  
He's my baby  
Don't mess with my love  
Take everything I own  
Ooh just leave that boy alone  
He's my baby  
Don't mess with my  
Mess with my love  
Don't mess with my love  
  
~*~  
  
ENDING...  
  
And so it ends. Taichi and Yamato stayed together, and even made ammends with Sora. They still avoid her, but their hearts   
are no longer heavy with pain. Sora and Jyou became the best of friends. It worked, and they're still best friends.   
They had a hard time getting there, but they're happy now. What doesn't kill us makes us stronger, right?  
  
_/~*T-chan*~\_  



End file.
